eevee's new life
by crazyeyes07
Summary: this story will be a 15 chapter fanfic, a new eevee has just hatched in a world but the world she dose not belong in she hatched in a house where a family lives in peace they do not know that Pokemon exist while they think shes a dog one kid in the family finds the truth and takes her whith him to school and she finds her first love will it last


All about Kirigaya Kazuto

By William Tracy

Kazuto is a charter from a show called sword art online he and 10,000 others were trapped in the game the first day it was out but it turned into a trap the creator of the game formed into a hooded figure in the center of town of beginnings which he teleported every player to so he can talk to them and tell them that the game they were in is now a death game no one can leave if they tried to leave a chip in the helmet they are wearing would send a emp pulse into their brain killing them on the spot.

1\. Personality: Kirito is someone who is not good with words, as stated by Klein, and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his love for computers. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as Lisbeth and Sinon. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Kirito can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others cannot.

He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. When Kayaba Akihiko appeared in SAO and announced that it had become a Death Game, Kirito showed only a slight reaction and was able to quickly accept the new conditions of the game, while many others panicked. He has shown different moods throughout the series; at times being rather cheerful, while being gloomy at others. When in a battle, he becomes incredibly fierce and aggressive. Sometimes, his fierceness is up to the point where he loses control of himself and is even unable to recall what he had done.

However, Kirito is actually a kind person who is just misunderstood. Despite the general population opinion towards beta testers in SAO, he refused to abandon another player in trouble. This is only strengthened after the demise of the Moonlit Black Cats. He also comforts others who are scared or down such as Silica after she lost Pina. He claims to help a female player in SAO because she reminds him of his sister, whom he feels to have forced into kendo and feels guilty for that. These kind of acts have earned him respect and affection from many girls. Kirito, unlike usual male heroes, is not very dense as he was able to tell that Lisbeth was going to confess to him before Asuna interrupted them.

Kirito is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. The deaths of Sachi and the Moonlit Black Cats had haunted him until his marriage with Asuna in Sword Art Online. Sachi's death in particular had a huge effect on his personality and motives, making him very distant from others for a while. This worries his friends and allies as Kirito is someone who would let guilt ruin his life if not comforted. Kirito temporarily loses his will to live when Asuna's character was killed by Heathcliff. He also tries to hide his abilities, not wanting unneeded attention.

Kirito is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. When Asuna was being held in ALfheim, Kirito was bound and determined to set her free and, when Yui confirmed that she detected Asuna being at the top of the World Tree, he immediately tried to fly up to the tree, which had already been found to be an impossible task, and tried to fight his way to the top by himself twice despite being annihilated the first time.

After escaping SAO, Kirito attempts to repair his relationship with Suguha, his cousin. This shows Kirito is now attempting to make up for his past mistake of ignoring her, showing a sense of maturity. Kirito, later in the series, is shown to be a calm and mature player who can be teasing as welly.

Kirito is known for his family and his in game family which he loves and will do anything to help his family's in game or in the real world.

Family: Narusaka Aoi [1] (Mother, Deceased)

Narusaka Yukito [1] (Father, Deceased)

Kirigaya Midori (Aunt, Adoptive mother)

Kirigaya Minetaka (Uncle-in-Law, Adoptive father)

Kirtio also likes his friends here are some he met in sao and helped while in the game.

Silica: 12 (Beginning of Aincrad arc), 14 (End of Aincrad arc, silica is a beast tamer and her beast name is pina.

Klein: 22 (Beginning of Aincrad arc)

24 (End of Aincrad arc, a great friend to Kirtio Klein loves girls.

Agil: 27 (Beginning of Aincrad arc)

29 (End of Aincrad arc, a shop owner that helped Kirtio get good gear as he fought on.

Lisbeth: 15 (Beginning of Aincrad arc)

17 (End of Aincrad arc, a blacksmith that helped Kirtio make a blade he wanted to make.

Sachi: Sachi was one of the people that Kirtio ran into that needed help he tried his best to help her and her group but they were killed by monsters while he was their Kirtio later got mail from Sachi telling his to not worry about her and that she will be in peace the day was charismas when he got the mail she sang to him while he cried.

Asuna:

15 (Beginning of Aincrad Arc)

17 (End of Aincrad Arc, Asuna is a cute young girl that Kirito helped on floor one and floor 27 after Kirito got a rare meat while hunting he needed a cook so he met with asuna she cooked the meat and they both enjoyed it after that they teamed up to take on the floor 54 boss after that she decide to take a leave from a meager guild the kob after she took her leave Kirito ask her to marry her and they got married and had adopted a kid.

Yui: no known age about her is now asuna and kirito kid they found her on floor 22 while asuna and kirito were on their honeymoon so they took her in and adopted her she loves her mom and dad

Now that you know about kirito and his friend's im going to tell you about the games he was in instead of sao.

alo: a game which 3,000 people were trap in the game even after sao kirito fond out about his in wife being one the people trapped in it he went to the hospital check on her every day since he was out till he met a guy named shuga he ran the game alo and was going to force asuna to marry him in 1 week so after meeting him kirito went home and started the game to save her for asuna so was trapped in a cage in the world tree one of the areas which player who beat the king would be able to fly forever but it was all a lie to keep asuna away from the other players yui and sugua help kirito save asuna from shuga which he wanted to make her queen. after kirito made his way up the tree he had to fight shuga and save every one,which he did so after saving asuna from alo he rode his bike to the hospital where he was attacked by shuga kirito was about to kill him but he dropped the knife and ran inside to see his girlfriend for the first time awake so that's alo

Ordinal scale: after ggo and new alo a new game has come out that has players going out of their homes to fight monsters but a special girl name yuna gives bonus while they fight for Kirtio he hates the agama system because it's a ranking system to see who will be number one in the game, but sao monsters start popping up and Kirtio and Asuna their friends are scared of them but one boss floor 96 a dragon which is huge goes after silica Asuna dives and saves her but die in the game as for Asuna her memories of sao are gone and more players are ending up the same way Kirtio finds out why and puts a stop to it . As for yuna she was memory of players from sao her real from is the final boss so Kirtio and his friends kill it also killing yuna but she will live on with her singing.

wiki/Kirigaya_Kazuto

Google images


End file.
